<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close The Distance by meaninglessblah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218594">Close The Distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah'>meaninglessblah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Fics [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Business Trip, Clit Play, Collars, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph and Jason have been on Tim's mind ever since he left for his business trip. Just because he's four thousand miles away doesn't mean he can't enjoy their company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Fics [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close The Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/gifts">elareine</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim flashes a glance down at his Breitling as the elevator chimes past the fifth floor, watching the second hand shift past the hour where it’s pinned firmly to the eight. Dinner had run over schedule, but Tim had been prepared for it. Overprepared, Steph would say. </p><p>He’s been in meetings all day, ferried around Stockholm by their gracious corporate hosts. Then an afternoon spent at a board table that could seat at least twenty shareholders, watching boats drift past the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the Söderström. </p><p>They’d insisted on dinner, to celebrate the merger’s success - and, Tim suspects, to capitalise on their time with Wayne Enterprises’ newest executive - treating him and his board to an extravagant night out. </p><p>It’s just that Tim had plans for his evening, and none of them involved laughing politely over champagne and discussing the latest returns on stocks. There was a time and a place for Timothy Drake-Wayne’s rousing economic discussions, and right now Tim wanted nothing more than to retire to his hotel room. </p><p>The elevator arrives with a soft chime, doors sliding open onto crown moldings and filigree carpeting. It deadens his footsteps as he crosses the hallway to his door, swiping his access card and clicking the snub shut behind him with a relieved exhale. </p><p>It’s six minutes until eight, so Tim shucks his jacket, dropping it over the back of a chair as he toes his shoes off and scoops up his personal laptop where he left it on the sideboard. The apartment is large, the bedroom sectioned from the combined living-dining by a wall of sliding doors that Tim sweeps closed just for the extra privacy. </p><p>He picks at his necktie as he nudges a footstool to the end of the California king bed, tossing the laptop onto its covers to let it boot. </p><p>Beyond the thick curtains overlooking his false balcony, the sun is just beginning to set, lighting up the channel in gold and silver. Tim admires the water for the barest moment before tugging the drapes closed on it. He flicks a lamp on as he crosses back to the bed, the motions calming the buzz of excitement in his veins. </p><p>There’s a towel from his cold morning shower still tossed over the bedsheets, so Tim snags it and lays it across the stool before he takes his seat in front of the laptop. </p><p>His fingers scrape over the keys on automatic, the password muscle memory by now. The screen blinks awake to open on his messaging app, and Tim’s heart does a jagged little leap when he spots the notifications awaiting him. He thumbs into the chat with one hand as he unbuttons his collared shirt with deft fingers, blue eyes glued to the screen, flying over the messages with rapture. </p><p>There’s only two: </p><p>One from this morning that he’d missed in his rush out the door, saying simply, <em> See you at eight then.  </em></p><p>And a newer message that only states, <em> You’re late, baby.   </em></p><p>Tim’s stomach bubbles at the threat in those three words, glancing down at his wristwatch to confirm that he’s three minutes late, and returns a quick, <em> Sorry, sir. Ready now.  </em></p><p>Then he sits back, toying with the dials on his watch as he waits for his response. It comes after a minute or so, an icon appearing to let him know his chatmate is typing. Tim holds his breath at the <em>Call us, </em> and then he’s clicking into the video call immediately. </p><p>The wifi negotiates for a moment, his screen dark and blank before it blinks into a view of his penthouse bedroom, the crumpled blue sheets kicked up to the headboard and two figures sprawled over the mattress. </p><p>“Hey there, Timmy,” Jason purrs, the sound low and dangerous where it rasps through his laptop speakers. </p><p>Tim swallows down the dryness in his mouth, the flush bubbling on his cheeks, and digs into his pocket for his airpods, rigging them up as he hooks them into his ears. “Hi, Jay,” he croaks back when they connect, eyes flickering to their third. “Hey, Steph.” </p><p>Steph lifts a single hand, waving once before letting it drop back to the sheets. Tim sees why when Jason leans forward to tilt his camera a bit more, throat closing on the sight that greets him. </p><p>She’s naked, a startling contrast to Jason’s casual sweats and tank top. Completely bare, her gorgeous complexion on display for Tim to devour as it travels from the tips of her curling toes, to the swell of her breasts, to the bright purple ball gag between her plush lips. Her hands aren’t bound, not a single scrap of leather on her body where she lays, legs crooked over the end of the bed. Knees spread for Tim to have an uninterrupted view of Jason’s hand where it rests lazily between her legs. </p><p>Tim thinks he’s staring, all of him focused on that singular point of contact as Jason’s palm shifts where it rests on her pubic bone, his longest finger circling just above the head of her clit. She’s wet, the slick glistening faintly in what looks to be sunlight filtering in from the window.  </p><p>A quick glance at his watch and a brisk calculation tells Tim it’s just past midday in Gotham. Sleeping hours for low profile Bats. </p><p>As he watches, Jason’s index finger joins the first, both of them rolling down over her clit to slide between her folds, teasing her entrance as Steph moans softly and shifts on the sheets. </p><p>“How’re you doing over there, baby?” Jason asks, startlingly loud in Tim’s ear, like he’s pressing those amused lips to the shell. Tim jolts and tries to focus. It’s a monumental task. </p><p>“‘M good,” he rasps, and clears his throat. Jason asked him a question, so Tim flicks back through the day’s events to report, “Nothing too interesting. Mostly meetings. Thrilling stuff.” </p><p>Jason hums, fingers trailing back up to circle Steph’s clit. Her thighs tremble, just briefly, before she dips her hips down into the slow, torturous motions. “Sounds like you’ve been a bit cooped up, Timmy. Bet you’d like a little bit of relief, yeah?” </p><p>Tim finds he’s already nodding, skin tingling with the thought of Jason’s fingers on him like that, sweeping over the head of his cock, dipping into the slit. He shifts imperceptibly on the stool, but Jason catches the movement anyway. </p><p>“Ready, sweet boy?” </p><p>If Tim’s honest, he’s been ready for this for a while now. He’s been thinking about this all day, every distracted moment turning to the thought of Jason and Steph, in his room with him, just as they are now. Closer, in his fantasies, perhaps; but them, all the same. </p><p>Tim nods, and Jason’s canines show in his grin. “Shirt off, Timmy, I want to get a good look at you.” </p><p>A thrill races down Tim’s spine at that low timbre, even as he shrugs the material off his shoulders. Bares himself to Jason’s judgement, breath held tight in his lungs. </p><p>Jason takes his sweet time looking him up and down, to the point where Tim’s nearly squirming with nerves. He even leans down to adjust his computer screen, gives himself just the right angle to watch Tim at. </p><p>It’s enticing, to have Jason’s attention on him like that. He’s had Jason’s eyes on him in close quarters before, the blue-green orbs a palpable force as they’d dragged over his naked body. Trailing like nails over his bare skin. This isn’t the same, but Tim likes it nearly as much. He likes the danger of it, the thought that he could be walked in on at any moment, stripping for his boyfriend and girlfriend in an empty hotel room. </p><p>He enjoys it almost as much as the thought of Jason’s huge, warm palms on him, pinning him to the sheets. </p><p>“There’s my boy,” Jason praises, and all of Tim sings with the affirmation. He’s already reaching for his belt buckle by the time Jason instructs, “Pants too.” </p><p>Tim loses the socks as well, dumping the lot in a pile on the expensive carpet as he settles back down on the stool. He’s retrospectively glad for the towel, the cotton soft on his bare skin as he settles before the screen and before Jason. He’s already hard, has been for most of the elevator ride up to his room, if he’s honest. The reminder of their rendezvous a constant weight at the back of his mind as he’d nodded through presentations and platitudes. </p><p>Tim’s glad they’re here, now. Just the three of them, four thousand miles and an eight hour flight between them. </p><p>“Take a look at that, baby girl,” Jason purrs, and Tim watches Steph’s head rise from the sheets, pushing up to her elbows to grin down at him around the gag. Her gaze is more bruising, pressing on all his familiar spots as her eyes heat with want. It’s a different pressure to Jason’s gaze, and Tim is reminded exactly how grateful he is for them both. </p><p>It’s been about two years since they started this up. It’d come with its own trials and tribulations, but none of them were new to relationships. It was just learning to fit around each others’ edges, work with each others’ tides until it was second nature now. </p><p>Tim and Steph? They were just… too much friction. All push and not enough give. Too similar, perhaps, and not similar enough at the same time. They were good together, they loved each other. They were just never going to be great together. It wasn’t on the cards, but Tim thinks he’s safe in saying neither of them regret what they had for a second. </p><p>But with Jason, things are better. He’s a buffer, in many, many ways, between Tim and Steph’s rough edges. Loud enough to match Steph’s enthusiasm, her determination, her drive. Level enough to meet Tim’s thoughtfulness, his stubbornness, his dedication. Paced perfectly between Steph’s desire to go and Tim’s demand to wait. It’s amazing how Jason can bridge between them, settle into their foundations to hold them together with such ease. Tim doesn’t know how they ever managed without him, now. </p><p>“What are you thinking about, sweet thing?” Jason asks, and it takes Tim a startled moment to realise he’s being addressed. </p><p>“Thinking about us,” he answers honestly, and strokes himself from root to tip. It lights him up something fierce, the embers in his gut sparking beneath the heat of Jason’s gaze. “How good we are together.” </p><p>“Damn straight,” Jason mutters, a warm pride to that low tone. Then he shifts to the end of the bed, Steph flopping back into the sheets as she draws her heels up to tuck against the edge of the mattress. Jason just loops his arm around her thigh, stroking long and slow up her sex as she exhales roughly. </p><p>Jason’s eyes are burning, his desire all too palpable, so Tim shifts his gaze to the line of those shoulders, the curl of his biceps, the strain of his wrist as he dips a finger into Steph and fucks lazily. Taking his time. Tim tries to match his strokes to the man’s patient tempo. </p><p>This close, Tim can see that his lips are just the barest bit swollen, red where he licks over them. He doesn’t doubt that the pair of them started without him; not even three whole minutes late and they hadn’t been able to resist. </p><p>Tim can’t blame Jason though. He knows from personal experience just how good of a kisser Steph is, how soft her plush lips are. He’s spent years mesmerised by the scrape of gentle teeth over the pink flesh, the dip of her cupid’s bow. Spent less pure moments thinking of how they looked wrapped around his cock, the feel of them kissing down his shaft. </p><p>Tim’s gut clenches, all of him rippling with the wave of arousal that rolls over him. “Jay,” he breathes, gripping himself tight. “Sir.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, sweet thing,” Jason teases, stretching back a hand to stroke through the hair on Steph’s crown, to trail a crooked knuckle down her jawline, to thumb over one pert nipple. But his eyes stay locked on Tim, tormenting him. “We’ll take good care of you yet.” </p><p>Tim swallows hard and starts up a slow, inattentive pace. “How’s she feel, Jay?” he asks, feeling like he’s intruding. But he has to know, when he can’t touch Steph himself. </p><p>Steph moans beneath the attention, toes curling around the edge of the mattress as Jason shifts to circle her clit with the flat of his thumb. The gag shifts between her lips, her brows pinching as she grips the sheets with both fists and grinds down into Jason’s touch. </p><p>“She’s so hot, Tim,” Jason teases, switching to tease her other nipple. He bends down to press a kiss to her stomach where it meets her hips, the soft little pouch of skin that they both know is a ticklish spot for the blond. Jason chuckles when Steph squirms, shifting to kiss the insides of her thighs. “She’s so eager. You ready for her, sweet thing?” </p><p>Tim nods, a little giddy with the thought. He squeezes himself, imagining the clutch of Steph’s heat on him, and shudders out a sigh. His lips part absently, picturing the press of her skin against them. </p><p>“Get yourself nice and hard for her. I want you aching for her, Tim. Our pretty girl.” </p><p>Steph hums at the epithet, thighs flexing closed around Jason’s temples when he sucks a hickey into her sensitive muscles. He eases them back open when he pulls up, keeping her exposed and ready for Tim. </p><p>“You got some lube handy?” Jason asks. </p><p>“Yes,” Tim answers, reaching for the bottle discarded on the bed. He’d gotten bored last night, restless in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar city. Sprawled out in a big empty bed with only the thought that he could fill it if Steph and Jason were here. </p><p>“Good. Slick your hand up, but not your cock. Understand?” </p><p>Tim’s already moving, thumbing open the cap to squeeze a few drops into his palm. Then he tosses it back on the covers, his dry hand returning to his cock as he works. Tim swipes his thumb over his empty palm, slicking up all his digits as he teases himself, flushing beneath Jason’s assessing stare. </p><p>“That’s perfect. Hold that there for me, Tim.” </p><p>Then Jason shifts to give himself a better view of her, massaging steadily against her clit with two fingertips, coaxing her hips into shallow flexes as Steph pants. Tim feels every breath like it’s rippling over his own skin, precum beading at his tip as he watches Jason shift angles and tempos, keeping her on edge, working her to a steady crescendo. </p><p>When he’s satisfied that her fitful shifting is genuine, Jason glances up to grin at Tim. </p><p>“Alright, sweet boy. She’s all ready for you.” </p><p>Tim gives himself a long stroke, palming over the head of his cock as he watches Jason ease her thighs open wider, watches him press a kiss to the inside of her knee. His hand doesn’t stop moving, sliding down to her entrance occasionally, to slick his fingertips back up before he returns to her clit. </p><p>Tim finds himself shifting to the edge of his seat, angling his hips down like he can slide into her in one long sweep. His thighs tremble, all of him coiled into a sharp knot as he rocks forward. </p><p>“Not inside,” Jason says sharply, like Tim’s actually there, poised over Steph. Tim squeezes the base of his cock in latent reprimand, groaning as Jason strokes between her folds. “Just here, Timmy. Gotta tease our pretty girl. Get your cock all wet with her.” </p><p>Tim whimpers, hips shifting on the stool. His fingers glide down the length of his cock, imagining her heat pressing back against him. </p><p>“You got your hand there, baby?” Jason asks, and Tim nods sharply, lifting his lubed palm. “Good. Cup it, just like- ‘atta boy.” </p><p>Tim holds his curled palm against the tip of his cock, grinding his sensitive head up the length of his fingers as Jason watches with palpable approval. </p><p>“Good boy,” Jason murmurs, low tone stoking Tim’s gut. The praise rips up his spine like a bolt of lightning, prying a weak groan from Tim’s lips. He keeps his eyes on Jason’s fingers where they rub down the width of her entrance. “You feel her, Timmy? Feel how wet she is for us?” </p><p>Tim whines, eyelashes fluttering. He knows it’s his own palm, he knows that. But with his gaze glued on the screen and the drag of his sensitive head over slicked fingers, Tim can almost pretend he’s there, rutting against Steph’s sex. </p><p>She sounds equally affected by Jason’s words, and after a moment of circling her, he lifts his other arm to wrap over her thigh, holds her open for Tim. </p><p>“There’s a pretty girl,” Jason purrs, dipping the digits inside. Tim closes his fingers around the head of his cock at the same time, knocked breathless at the clench of her. </p><p>“Tight,” he whispers, and Jason glances at him. </p><p>“Yeah, Tim,” he agrees, pumping shallowly into her. Working her open for Tim. “We waited for you, sweet boy. Didn’t want to start without you.” </p><p>“Jay,” he whines, grinding against his own palm. “Steph, I-” </p><p>“Alright,” Jason soothes, and angles his arm over her body so he can stroke down her folds with his two middle fingers. Tim watches their tips disappear into her, and groans load. “Nice and slow, Tim. Give her time to adjust. Make her feel good for us.” </p><p>Tim nods fervently, tucking his heels under the stool as he changing his grip, forming a nice tight circle with his lubed fingers. “Ready?” he asks, awaiting permission. </p><p>Jason kisses her stomach again, and purrs, “Ready.” </p><p>Tim eases in, nice and slow, just like Jason had told him. On the screen, he watches Jason’s fingers press in to the first knuckle before withdrawing again, glistening dully. He pulls his own hand back, holding his breath as he presses forward again, motions matched to the slide of Jason’s knuckles into Steph. </p><p>She moans, high and happy, when he crooks his fingers, the muscles down his arm flexing as he strokes her inner walls. Traces the underside of her clit as he pulls out, and the pace is slowly driving Tim insane. His fist is a tight, hot clutch, and every scrape of his cock over his callouses has him shoving down the urge to rut. </p><p>The frenzy washes out of him when Jason looks up and murmurs, “Good boy. So good for us, Tim.” </p><p>He feels like his bones melt at the praise, all of him warming beneath Jason’s approval. His recognition that Tim is waiting, is obedient, is disciplined. Just like Jason taught him. </p><p>When Jason’s speed picks up, Tim matches it, hips shifting to lean deeper into the sensation as he watches. The sight is beautiful, Jason’s long fingers disappearing between Steph’s pink folds, her thighs tensing where they’re crooked on the bed. He can see her chest rising and falling, nipples hard and bright against her pale skin. </p><p>Jason catches him looking, lifts his free hand to pinch one gently, and Steph rises off the sheets with a groan. Tim slides his palm to the root, mouth falling open on his responding gasp. He can hear the wet squelch of Jason’s fingers every time they slide back into her, curling deep and rubbing up against her walls as she squirms beneath his weight. </p><p>She’s being so good, just as patient as Tim. Both of them held on the precipice of pleasure beneath Jason’s steady control. Trusting him to take them there, to tell them when they’re ready. </p><p>They’re both panting harshly by the time Jason is fucking into her fast and deep, breaths drowning each others muted moans. Tim feels too hot, like he’s burning from the inside out. His cock is achingly hard, his fist torturous pleasure. He’s oversensitive and scorched, balls tight as he waits out Jason’s command. </p><p>He can tell by the curl of Jason’s lips that he knows exactly what he’s doing, knows exactly how close they both are. Tim feels like the seconds drip by, all of him drawn down to the tip of his cock as he strokes himself to Jason’s rhythm. </p><p>“Ladies come first,” Jason croons, and Steph arches, a shout ripping from her chest as her hips lift off the sheets. Riding Jason’s fingers desperately, all of her on display for Tim. It punches the breath out of him, the sounds she makes, trembling at the height of her orgasm as Jason rolls his fingers against her spot. </p><p>When she collapses back to the sheets, panting, a hush falls over the three of them. It’s broken only by her harsh breaths, and then by Jason, when he says, glancing up to hold Tim’s gaze, “Come for me, sweet thing.” </p><p>Tim does, jacking himself through the swell of it. He leans back on one palm, paints himself from navel to chest with his own hot spend as Jason watches him with hungry eyes. It feels debauched, feels taboo, feels <em> incredible, </em>and Tim rides through the aftershocks, slowing his pace until he’s stilled entirely. </p><p>When he glances back up, Jason is toying with Steph’s nipples, drawing muted little whimpers out of her as she curls up into his touch. As Tim watches, head swimming with blood rush, Jason bends down to suck one between his lips, pulling a much more pronounced moan from her. Tim wishes he was there with them, wishes he was between her legs, eating her out while Jason plays with her tits. </p><p>By the time Jason lifts his head, Tim’s cum is drying, stripes of it cooling on his skin. </p><p>“Did you pack that dildo I told you to, Timmy?” Jason asks, and Tim’s throat dries at the reminder. </p><p>He nods, blindsided when his cock twitches in interest. It’s too soon for him to get hard again, but he’s still surprised by his own eagerness. </p><p>Jason grins, bowing to scrape teeth over Steph’s bright red nipple. “Go get it for me.” </p><p>Tim does, pushing upright and swearing when his legs tremble beneath him. He crosses to his suitcase, rifling roughly through the contents in search of the silicone member. He finds it buried with his socks, a thrill shuddering through him when his fingers close on it. </p><p>Tim takes it gratefully, and then pauses at what he finds beneath it. Jason had packed his case, knowing how useless Tim is with laundry, so he must have left it in here for Tim to find. A little secret, just between them. </p><p>Tim reaches out to trail fingers over the smooth red leather, hooking a digit into the silver loop at the front. His skin prickles with sensory memory, the grip of Jason’s palm beneath the collar, smothering it against the front of his throat; the tug of Steph pulling him onto the bedsheets, lips rising to meet his as he crawls; the ache of his spine when Jason had held him in a tight arch to pound into him, every yank on his throat leaving him breathless. </p><p>He reaches down to palm himself, breathless with how aroused he is already. He drops the toy in favour of taking the collar into his palms, fastening it just short of tight around his long, pale throat. He can hear Jason and Steph breathing through his earbuds, close enough to draw a shiver up his spine as the buckle settles. Tim tugs on the ring once, just for the comfort, and retrieves his toy. </p><p>When he returns to his seat, Jason and Steph are moving on the sheets, shifting limbs until Jason can hook her leg over the back of his neck. He’s naked now, clothes discarded in favour of stretching out those long limbs. Tim watches Steph lift hands to unbuckle the gag, tossing it aside as Jason lays them stomach-to-stomach. </p><p>Jason’s eyes flicker up, even as he sets his weight back on one elbow, crooking his outside knee to give Steph access to his cock when she settles between his thighs. He looks calm, enviously in control as Tim watches them touch one another, but it burns to a sharp possessiveness when he spies Tim’s addition. </p><p>Tim lifts his chin, arches his throat out nicely for Jason to admire, chest fluttering at the cling of leather on his skin. He feels owned, feels held by Jason, even when he’s not in the room. </p><p>“You look good for me, pretty boy,” Jason growls, the sound tugging behind Tim’s navel. That blue-green gaze travels down the length of him, drinking him in only to return to that bright red collar. “You got what I asked for?” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Tim breathes, gripping the toy tight as he brings it into view. </p><p>Jason’s lips spread in a grin. </p><p>“I want you to pretend that’s me, sweet boy,” Jason tells him, and pauses to groan when Steph takes him between her lips. Tim can only see the back of her head from this angle, blond curls shifting in the light as she licks him from root to tip. “Get me nice and slick. Show me that talented mouth of yours.” </p><p>God, it’s unbelievable what that voice can do to him. Tim shifts until he’s comfortable, spreading his legs a little to match them as he lifts the toy to his lips. It’s an obnoxious red, nice and bright and unmistakable if anyone walks in on him now. </p><p>Tim also knows it’s a pretty close match to Jason’s own cock, just as long and only slightly wider than the real thing. It makes his nerves sing when he slides his tongue down the shaft, holding Jason’s gaze to watch the emotions travel over his features. </p><p>“That’s it,” he purrs, and Tim watches him stroke gently over Steph’s sensitive hood, toying with her clit. Jason runs the fingers of his other hand between them, down Steph’s body, to pinch her nipple. </p><p>The silicone in his palm is starting to shine under the lights, Tim’s tongue attentive where it runs over it. Worries beneath his glans, where he knows Jason likes it. </p><p>“Just the head,” Jason instructs, and wheezes a tight little sigh. Tim’s eyes flicker to Steph’s back, the arch of her spine as she pulls back to tease his tip. “Now deeper, that’s good, that’s so good. Use your whole mouth, baby.” </p><p>It’s not lost on Tim that Jason’s instructing them in tandem, watching Tim take his cock into his mouth as Steph takes him down too. His hips flex slightly, fucking shallowly into Steph’s mouth, so Tim does the same, pistoning the toy into himself as he watches them both work. Makes sure he’s nice and loud and obscene so they can both hear him through the speakers. </p><p>“Alright,” Jason says after a few moments of basking in their dual attention. Those blue-green eyes have Tim freezing, spine straightening as he awaits his next instruction. “You know what to do with that, don’t you, sweet thing?” </p><p>That grin is wolfish, stirring the heat in Tim’s veins as he nods and tucks his legs under him on the stool, kneeling high. It dials up a few crucial degrees when Jason asks, “Steph, do you want to watch him take my cock?” </p><p>That head of blond hair shifts, those lidded blue eyes roving to hold Tim as he sets the dildo on the chair between his legs and exhales shallowly. Their gazes prickle over his skin, and Tim feels like he’s blushing from tip to toe. </p><p>“Nice and slow for us, pretty boy,” Jason purrs, low and sex-rough. “Put on a show.” </p><p>God, he could do anything with those eyes on him. Tim bites his lip, angling the head of the toy against his hole. He hasn’t prepped, but he does reach for the lube he found with the toy, slicking up his hand and then the silicone until the thing is practically dripping. Tim is belatedly grateful for the towel as he widens his stance and glances down between his legs. </p><p>“Eyes on us,” Jason orders, snapping Tim’s eyes up on automatic. He keeps his eyes on the screen, on both his attentive lovers as he eases down onto the toy, panting a little roughly at the stretch. He’s taken it before, so he knows it’s doable, but the feel of it inside him, splitting him in two, is a lot to take. </p><p>Tim takes an inch or so before he’s pulling up again, fucking himself shallowly on the toy before he tries to sink further. When the strain gets to be too much, he reaches for himself, thumbing his head. </p><p>He’s stopped short by Jason’s curt, “No. Don’t touch yourself. I want you to only be thinking about me, about my cock stretching you open.” </p><p>Tim groans, teeth searing into his lip as he braces a hand back on the stool and lowers himself further. He can feel his thighs trembling with the tension, with the strain of keeping himself poised over the toy, open and on display for them both. </p><p>“Gorgeous boy,” Steph purrs, her voice like honey between Tim’s ears, and he whines. “You’re nearly there, pretty boy. Just an inch more.” </p><p>Tim nods deliriously, focusing on staying relaxed as he rocks the toy deeper. It skirts over his prostate, sparks exploding behind his eyes as he groans, deep and guttural. </p><p>“Almost,” Jason soothes, and Tim hears the little note of pleasure he gives when Tim settles, breathing hard. “Good boy. How do I feel, Tim?” </p><p>“Jay,” Tim wheezes, not trusting himself to move, to breathe, to open his eyes just yet. </p><p>“Look at me, sweet boy,” Jason coaxes. “Show me those pretty tears.” </p><p>Tim hadn’t even realised he’d started crying, soft little tracks that spill over his cheeks. Jason curses low in his throat, the sound arousing, when Tim meets his gaze though. His lashes flutter as he breathes through the stretch. </p><p>“Stay right there for me, baby. Steph, can you-?” </p><p>She doesn’t hesitate to dive back between his thighs, taking him between her lips as Jason groans deep. He rewards her by ducking down to flick his tongue over her clit, grinning when she jerks beneath the pleasurable assault. Then he looks back up at Tim, adjusting Steph’s leg where it’s crooked over his waist. </p><p>“God, I love you two,” Jason murmurs, adoring. Tim preens beneath the words, Steph humming her appreciation around Jason’s member. </p><p>Tim watches Jason slide two fingers through her folds, holding them open as he thumbs at her clit. She looks hot and flushed when he dips a finger into her slick heat, throbbing at his touch. </p><p>Then he glances back up at Tim where he kneels, still awaiting instruction. </p><p>Jason smiles. “Alright, Tim. Want you to ride me hard and fast like you always do, yeah? Want you to fuck yourself on my cock, so hard you come just from that. Think you can do that for me?” </p><p>That sounds like torture, sounds incredible, sounds perfect. Tim rolls his hips down, grinding his prostate against the head of the cock inside him and groaning. His throat flexes against the collar. </p><p>“Yes,” Tim promises, and lifts himself an inch to test the slide. The lube eases the way, the friction beautiful now that he’s relaxed around the toy. “I can do that. I can, sir.” </p><p>“Then show me, sweet boy,” Jason murmurs, low and confident. </p><p>Tim tips forward onto his knees, rising until he feels the stretch of the toy’s head at his rim. Then he falls with a shout, bouncing off the silicone again. </p><p>Jason’s still watching him when he opens his eyes again, mesmerised by Tim’s effort. “Hands behind your back,” he instructs softly, almost dazed as Tim shifts tempo to grind the cock deep inside him. </p><p>He obeys, tucking his left wrist into his right hand as he moans through the jolt of sensation. It cleaves up the centre of him, his body trying to interpret the signals, unsure if it’s pain or pleasure he’s feeling. He only knows it’s a <em> lot,</em> and his cock is already hard where it bobs against his stomach. </p><p>“You take me so well, pretty boy.” Jason’s voice sweeps into his ears, and Tim arches with a whine, showing off for the man, showing him how good he can be. “Keep going, Tim. Want to see you come just from my cock.” </p><p>Tim nods shakily, focusing on dragging his prostate down the length of the toy every time he rises and falls. Keeps himself on that razor tightrope of sensation, jacking himself closer and closer to his orgasm with every shift of his hips. </p><p>On the screen, Jason bends to tongue at Steph’s clit, pushing her thighs apart further to give himself space between them as he teases her. Tim can see the whole of them, from where Steph’s head bobs over his cock to where Jason circles her clit. </p><p>Tim’s thighs are trembling nearly as bad as Steph’s by the time he sobs out his first, “Jay-” </p><p>Jason pulls off Steph, eyes flicking up to hold his gaze. “Nearly there, pretty boy?” </p><p>Tim nods fervidly, another sob bubbling out of his throat as he fucks down onto the cock inside him. His cock is red and angry against his abdomen, smearing precum with every swipe. His wrist feels bruised where it rests in the small of his back, tingling from the lack of blood. </p><p>“Hold out just a little longer for me,” Jason asks, and Tim whimpers. “You’re doing so well, baby. Just a little longer for us.” </p><p>He stops fucking himself on the cock, settling for grinding against it, rolling his hips down on the silicone like he would on Jason. The larger man’s hands palming his ass as he shakes and pleads to come. </p><p>As he watches, Jason pushes back between Steph’s legs, tongue sliding over her clit to lick into her folds. Pushing deeper until he can fuck the muscle into her, and Steph groans loudly at the sensation. It looks obscene, looks amazing, and Tim feels his gut clench with heat. </p><p>“Oh fuck, Jay.” </p><p>Jason hums, gripping Steph’s thighs tight to pull her tight against his tongue, sucking her clit hard when she grinds against his face. Tim watches his brows pull tight in concentration, can just make out the flash of Jason’s tongue buried in her pussy when he pulls off for air. </p><p>Steph’s leg curls over his shoulder, heel grinding between his shoulder blades as she clutches tight to him. Jason worms a hand between them to rub against her clit, not pausing as he fucks his tongue between her folds, as deep as he can reach. </p><p>She comes apart beautifully, taking him deep at both ends as she tenses and ripples into her orgasm. Tim can see all of her back when she comes, every muscle shivering as she snaps. Steph screams, loud and long, pulling off Jason’s cock to arch against his mouth. </p><p>He pulls her tight to him to lick her up, attentive and forceful where his fingers dig into her thighs. <em> Possessive, </em> Tim thinks, memories swimming with the ache of bruises on his own thighs. The ones he likes to grind a thumb into when board meetings get especially boring. </p><p>Steph settles eventually, soft and indolent where she sprawls. Jason pulls off her after a moment, lifting his head to check on her as he unhooks her leg where it lays over him. </p><p>He shifts quickly, aware that Tim is teetering on the edge of his orgasm, energy failing him as he waits. Jason rolls onto his knees, nudging her onto her back so he can straddle above her shoulders, taking himself in hand. Tim can see his wet cock where it hangs over her chest, knows he’s almost as close as Tim. </p><p>“Okay,” Jason says, voice tight with arousal as he jacks himself, braced on one hand as he holds Tim’s gaze through the camera. Steph’s chest rises and falls slowly, tits brushing the head of his cock with every climb. Tim watches the muscles down his arm flex, rough and forceful. “Want you to come for me, Tim.” </p><p>He moans, grinds down on that cock, clenching tight for Jason. Good, it feels so good- </p><p>Panic lights him briefly when Tim doesn’t tip. He can feel the precipice, can feel how stretched out his nerves are, how ready he is to topple. </p><p>“Jay, I can’t-” </p><p>He can’t bring himself to fall, can’t shove himself that last inch over the ledge. Tim sobs, shoving back hard on the length inside him. The collar is tight around his bobbing throat, his grip strangling on his wrist. He arches high, slamming the toy against his prostate with every drop. </p><p>“Come on, gorgeous boy,” Jason coaxes, low and soothing. Tim blinks past tears and finds his gaze through the screen. “<em>Come </em> for me.” </p><p>Then he’s falling, the grunt scraping from the depths of his lungs as Tim clenches down, <em> hard, </em> and comes. Wringing himself out on the cock between his legs, ears bleeding to a thin static as his vision whites out. He presses his eyes shut, grinding shallowly as his lungs seize and he feels something splatter up his throat. </p><p>Absently, he hears Jason coming, deep and low through the earbuds, but Tim can’t string together enough thought to open his eyes and look. When he does swim back to reality, hazy and lethargic, Jason is still braced over Steph, his panting evening out as his head hangs above her navel. </p><p>He rolls off her, turning to slide a thumb over her cheekbone, murmur a question against her jaw. Steph hums an answer back, hands lifting to latch around Jason’s neck, and he shifts into a sit to pull her into his lap. </p><p>Tim’s aware that he’s breathing, systems slowly coming online as the glow settles over his bones, warming him from the inside out. Steph arches her head back to meet Jason’s lips, shivering when his palms slide over her breasts to wrap over her hips. Tim can see all of her through the screen, see Jason’s cum painted down her sternum to her waist. </p><p>It reminds him of his own mess, and Tim lifts a palm to his throat, starting when his fingers slip over wet leather. </p><p>Jason laughs hoarsely at his shock, palming Steph’s hips as she slumps against him, lazy eyes falling on Tim too. “You came on your collar, Tim. Looked hot as anything like that. I couldn’t help myself.” </p><p>He’s too tired to preen at the praise, but Tim grants himself a smile. “Are you two going to shower?” </p><p>Jason surveys Steph with a hum, both their gazes travelling down the front of her. </p><p>“Probably a good idea,” she says, raking a hand through her mussed hair. “And then late lunch?” </p><p>“I could make carbonara again,” Jason muses. They look open and easy in the mid-afternoon light, glowing softly with their content. </p><p>Tim breathes raggedly, alone in his hotel room. Missing their warmth more than he realised. </p><p>Both their gazes flick up at his exhale, concern pinching their smiles. </p><p>“Tim, you doing alright?” </p><p>“Miss you,” he croaks, laughing through his sniffle as he swipes a palm over his wet cheek. He’s a mess; a shower is definitely in order, and then an immediate sleep. For once, he doesn’t need to be threatened to crawl into bed. </p><p>“We miss you too, baby,” Steph purrs, bending down to tug the laptop closer, pull it into her naked lap so they fill his whole screen. He can see the pale scars on Steph’s skin and the faded freckles on Jason’s cheekbones. “Not long now.” </p><p>“We’ll be here when you get home tomorrow,” Jason promises. </p><p>“Coffee freshly brewed,” Steph chimes in, and Tim chuckles. </p><p>“Maybe a movie first?” he suggests. “On the couch?” </p><p>He sees them startle at his casual deflection, but it softens to something adulating. </p><p>“Cuddling,” Steph concurs. “A big Timbo sandwich, between your two favourite people in the world.” </p><p>Tim grins, hands curling atop his thighs. “Sounds perfect.” </p><p>“Love you, Tim,” Jason calls, and Steph nods, smiling broadly across the distance. </p><p>“Love you both too,” Tim promises, and reaches for the mousepad. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.” </p><p>“Good night,” they say as the call ends, the screen flickering black in the silence. </p><p>Tim sits there for a moment, just basking in the last of the afterglow before he groans and shifts off the toy still inside him. This time tomorrow, he’ll be snuggling on a couch in his lovers’ arms. But first, a shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
<a href="https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah">

</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>